What If? The Story of Elizabeth Masen's Secret
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: Elizabeth Masen has a secret she has kept from everyone else for fear of being committed: she can read minds. Rated T for safety. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Prologue

Carlisle was in his study doing what he often did when left alone: ponder. He was thinking a bout powers that vampires had, He remembered on Alice's admission sheet she stole from the asylum it said that she claimed to have "visions of the future" which was not a lie at all. Then he thought of Jasper who thought that his influences on people may have been his power as a human. Bella also blocks out all powers that deal with the mind which might be a power when she becomes a vampire.

So, obviously, humans can have powers before they are vampires. But what about siblings with powers? Jane and Alec have powers although they are different ones than each other. Aro and his sister Didyme, Marcus' wife who tragically died in battle leaving Marcus the sadly apathetic man he is today, both had powers although they were different from each other's as well.

Then, for some reason, he thought of Edward's mother who seemed to know he had the power that only he could use to save her son. Edward always said that she seemed to know what he was thinking… and Edward is a mind reader now. Although she was not his sibling she was a direct relative. Is it possible Edward _inherited_ his power? It is obvious from Alice's case t hat showing any sign of a power as a human can get you committed. But could she have kept such a big secret her whole life? It may be nothing but his own assumptions making him make the connections but what if? What if?

**So what do you think? Please review I am new at this so I need all the help I can get. Thank you if you do and please check back for updates!**


	2. The Secret

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

The Secret

_**Chicago, Illinois July 9th 1889**_

When Elizabeth Barlett was eight years old her mother had taken her to the street market to buy groceries for dinner. While there she saw an adorable puppy in the street and stopped to pet it. When she turned to her mother to tell her how cute she thought the puppy was she realized that her mother was no longer with her. She quickly went all over the market looking for her but still couldn't find her. She then used her "gift" as she thought of it, the one no one could ever know she had. Opening her mind she listened to the thoughts of the people in the market while searching for the familiar sound of her mother's mind.

*Elizabeth's point of view*

_I need six eggs and some butter then I will have everything I need for the cake._

_These tomatoes look a little spoiled._

_A dollar eighty for a bag of flour that's ridiculous!_

_Oh I should get some more peas before they go out of season._

_I wonder if I could haggle the price down a little._

_Elizabeth! She's gone! Oh no where is she? _There, I had found her! My mother's mind kept panicking until I went to meet her at the potato stand.

"There you are mother! I've been looking all over for you!" She turned to me and sighed in obvious relief.

"Elizabeth Mary Barlett where have you been?" She asked angrily, an obvious side effect of the stress that had yet to leave her completely.

"Calm down Mother I was just petting a dog and then I went to look for you and found you." It was the truth and my calm voice seemed to ease her stress.

"Don't scare me like that again I was afraid someone had taken you. The streets are not safe for a young lady like yourself to be wandering alone" With that she pulled me into a hug and we went home.

**Ok so the first chapter is up and I see I have some readers YAY! This chapter is not when the rest of the story takes place it takes place starting when she is 17 but I have it written out I just have to type it but it will be up soon! Thank you if you read and review and thank you SO much to those who reviewed before! :D**


	3. Unconventional

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 2

Unconventional

**Chicago, Illinois 1898**

"Good Morning Tabitha!" I greeted the cook as she used her large brown hands to knead the dough for tonight's dinner bread.

"G'mornin' Miss Elizabeth! How are you today?"

"I'm unhappy" I said sounding put-out.

She looked shocked and asked "What's wrong child?"

I grouchily said "I woke up." Then I laughed and she joined in with me.

"Lord, child you will be the death of me!" She said while laughing and shaking her head.

Tabitha was a black woman who had done many jobs before she came to work here. In those jobs she was paid less and treated worse than the white workers. Her husband, Jeremiah, had similar conditions at all the places he worked. When they saw the advertisement my parents had put in the newspaper saying they were in need of a cook and a groundskeeper and would pay an equal salary to those hired regardless of race or gender, which was all but unheard of but my parents were both very tolerant and not afraid to profess their beliefs that a person is a person despite skin color, they jumped at the opportunity.

When my parents interviewed them, along with a large amount of colored people hoping to get the equal pay, I read their minds and was surprised by how kind and loving their thoughts were. They even thought my parents were truly great people to pay equal wages to those hired even if they themselves didn't get the job. They also did not have bad thoughts to the few very poor white people who applied unlike everyone else looking for the job. Both were thinking that if they did get the job it would be a great help in supporting their baby on the way.

After the interview was over and they had left I pulled my mother aside and told her I thought they would be great at the job and that I liked them. My mind-reading ability had let me see people's true nature time and time again and, although she did not know how I could tell their true nature because she did not know my secret, she knew I was an excellent judge of character and convinced my father to hire them. They had proven to be perfect at their jobs and soon became like family.

Of course, the higher-class society was horrified and gossiped about us constantly. I knew who the gossipers were because of my "gift" and the main antagonizers were the Sutherlands, Vivian and her daughter Jillian to be exact. Jillian wanted to impress her mother by making sure we were viciously ridiculed whenever we met someone of the higher-class.

My parents and I assured Tabitha and her husband that we couldn't care less what they said and, to quote my mother, "would be crazy to fire the world's best cook and groundskeeper." So Tabitha and Jeremiah stayed with us and when Tabitha's baby came she was shocked that my mother would let her take a long a break as she needed and would pay her while she was away. My parents were very revolutionary thinkers and taught me to stand up for what I believed in and to be myself. They never complained when I would walk around the house in men's trousers or let my hair hang loose. I was a tomboy and they were proud of that. My father had been raised from the same standpoints and my mother was allowed to be herself so long as she was presentable and ladylike. Both my parents also had parents who taught them the same value they taught me: people are people no matter what they look like.

Just then I was pulled from my reverie by a small brown hand tugging on the skirt of one of the few dresses I wore every now and then. He held his arms up toward me silently asking to be picked up. "How are you today Moses?" I asked Tabitha's son who was just over two years old yet he talked as well as some four-year olds. "Still working on that new tooth? I swear, one day you will have more teeth than a comb!"

"Rewy Miss 'Lizabeth?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure but we will have to make sure your mouth is closed whenever you are near a comb or else the combs might get jealous." I replied as he started giggling. I set him down on the floor again so he could go be picked up by his mother to greet her. "Where is Abigail?" I asked. When Tabitha was away recovering from giving birth to Moses Jeremiah had noticed my mother and I was now doing all the chores a maid would do plus the cooking. It was a lot of work because we had to wash all the winter blankets so we could start using them, and there were a lot of them to wash. He had told my mother about a girl he knew who was only two years than I was, which was fifteen at the time, who had just been married in a love match only to become a widow when he died in a factory accident, which was sadly too common then. He had said that she had tried to find work anywhere but at a factory, because they reminded her of him, but no one would hire her. He said he didn't want to impose, but could my mother at least let her try to help and see if she would be a good maid? My mother instantly agreed and then told my father of the plan. She is in charge of the house and he knows it.

Abigail Freeman came to the house the next day and I saw in her mind how lonely she was but that we also had several common interests. I walked up to her and said "Hello I'm Elizabeth you must be Abigail. I was going to have some lunch have you eaten yet?" She seemed surprised by the offer but said she hadn't and I suggested she take a break and eat with me. During our talk I mentioned interests I knew we had in common while appearing to not know that we did. Later we got to things I liked that she did as well that I hadn't picked up from her mind. Then, out of nowhere, she smiled one of the warmest smiles I had ever seen. And, just like that, she became my best friend.

**Wow two chapters in a day. The reason is that I have at least five chapters written out I just need to type them. Also as I've stated above her parent's views are VERY controversial to the times which is what helps make the Elizabeth in my story such a strong person. Because her parents believed in standing up for what you believe in she actually will start to support the war but something will drastically change her mind but I won't give that away yet because it will occur much later on. But anyway please read and review it is so nice just to see people read my story. I looked at the story traffic and the fact that people in the UK and Australia read my writing just amazes me! So please respond even if you don't like it and please come back for more updates which might be rapid-fire for a while until I hit a block *shudders* that's all! :D**


	4. Prank

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Also at the bottom of this chapter there is an explanation as to why the story is like it is so far.**

Chapter 3

Prank

**Chicago, Illinois August 7th - 21st 1898**

Abigail then walked through the door at a brisk pace, grabbed my elbow, and tugged me upstairs to my room. As soon as the shut the door she started talking about her latest "grapevine delivery" or gossip from "our side" which was all of the enemies of high-society that we played pranks on. "I just heard from Martha that Jillian's mother is throwing her a_ huge_ birthday party with a_ ton_ of high-society members attending!" If the news came from Martha Ingram then I knew it was true.

"So what is the plan?" I asked. And she put on her "scheming face" along with me. I suddenly had a crazy idea that, although it was a long shot, they would never see coming! "Abigail!" I shouted excitedly. "Do you remember how her mother loves those pureblood greyhounds?" I asked and Abigail nodded no knowing where I was headed with this but waiting to find out. "Well" I said "what would happen if we got them covered in mud and had them run through her house?"

"That's a great idea 'Liz but how can we do that?"

"Remember those kittens Laura's cat had? And how she is still trying to get rid of them? So long as we kept the cat a secret until the news about the party dies down we can keep the cat and then I will say I found it outside and ask my parents if I can keep it. You know they won't say no."

"There are so many things that could go wrong with that plan though." She said.

"Exactly!" I replied. "It is so far-fetched that no one would suspect us or anyone else without a solid lead and by the time the craziness dies down we will be long gone!"

"Alright" she said unconvinced. "But how do we get the cat to come out? And how will it not get hurt?"

"If we train it to come when we whistle or ring a bell it will know where to escape. Plus it is small and can maneuver around furniture unlike the dogs."

She sighed and slumped her shoulders but when she looked up she said in such a serious voice I almost laughed "Let's go get that cat."

We went to Laura's house and told her our plan. She gladly gave us the fastest cat she had, a male tabby which was a fiery orange with a white belly, and told us that he was free since we were "using him for a good cause." I didn't like the way that sounded but I was glad we didn't have to pay so I wouldn't have to explain the missing money to my parents.

Abigail and I trained the kitten rigorously to follow the sound of a bell and we built obstacle courses out of furniture when no one was in the room but us. On the day of the party, Abigail was carrying the cat, which we had named Hermes after the Greek messenger god that was very fast due to the fact that he flew with wings on his ankles, as well as a bucket full of water. I, on the other hand, had two buckets of water and my arms were killing me but I kept telling myself over and over that it would be worth it.

Once we were near the house I listened to the thoughts of the party guests and Jillian's family.

_I shouldn't eat the cake since it is too fattening._

_Look at Danielle's dress that is _so_ last year._

_I knew there was something between her and Thomas! I can tell by the way she says his name! Is that a bump on her stomach? If not I will make sure everyone thinks it is!_

_Uch! I can see why Ashley uses all of that face cream!_

_I'm the center of attention now and all of the underlings I call my friends are jealous. _HA! I found Jillian's mind but it was seriously wrong in it's assessment of her "underling friends." I focused on her mind again. _I am so glad mother bought me this dress since it is one of a kind none of these pathetic girls can ever own one like it!_

I smiled with vindictive glee. _Well you'd better hope your dress can resist mud! _I thought.

Abigail and I had arrived at the front of the house. We then dumped our buckets of water into the flowerbeds and whistled for the dogs who came through the door Abigail had opened after picking the lock. The dogs saw the mud and romped in it to their heart's delight. Once they were completely covered in mud I whistled and they looked at me while I then held Hermes. I set Hermes loose in the house and the dogs chased after him. I was suddenly very grateful for my gift since it let me watch the mayhem through other peoples eyes as well as hear their petty thoughts of panic.

_Oh no my dress! Mother will kill me!_

_No! I worked so hard to get my makeup right!_

_Ahh! I heard something rip!_

_Ugh! I landed in the cake! Ewww!_

_No! No! Not the dress! Not the dress! Ahhhhhh! It's _ruined_!_

As soon as I got a conformation that Jillian's party was completely trashed I rang the bell and grabbed Hermes from his leap into my arms. Then Abigail slammed the door on the dogs and we grabbed the buckets and ran as fast as we could. My plan had worked! Score another one for our side!

**Ok so many of you are probably wondering "Why the Civil Rights and tomboyishness?" The answer is simple yet difficult to get: Symbolism of secrets and persecution.**

**First let me tell you a little about how this turned out that way. I write poetry. I have over 60 poems and I have read them publicly before. However, this is my first attempt at an actual story. In my poetry I personally think if it is forced it is not good (in my case at least). My best poetry is written when I don't think I just write. That is what happened in this story. Often times when I don't think and just write then go back to read what I wrote I see a deeper meaning than just what I was writing at the time. Many times I don't get the meaning until much later. I recently figured out the meaning of the Civil Rights and tomboyishness and it is like I said secrets and persecution.**

**The reason my subconscious chose African Americans is that many lived, and still live, in Chicago. They were persecuted for their skin color which they could not hide. It was not a secret. Carlisle guessed that she never told anyone her secret but she wanted to and she let him have her son to tell to save her son's life and have Carlisle do what she was afraid to do and never did: tell her secret. The tomboyishness is because her parents gave her the whole "if you put your mind to it you can do anything" which wasn't really true for women back then. But it symbolizes that she wasn't afraid of anything except what she wanted to not be afraid of most: telling her secret. **

**So there is your explanation. Sorry for the wait for updates and for the long ending notes.**


	5. Fists

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Once again my head wrote this not me (yes I know I sound crazy) but I am thinking of a way to possibly make it more applicable to the story later on… if I can figure something out with a real PLAN first *yells angrily at brain*… yeah I guess I AM crazy after all. If you can't see how this fits in the story don't feel bad because neither can I but I feel it does somehow… Ok where are my meds doctor?**

Chapter 4

Fists

**Chicago, Illinois, September 8th - December 6th 1898**

It was time for school again and my parents had sent me to the girls' schoolhouse in town. Abigail went to the school for non-white people then went to our house to work. The school house I went to was not a boardingschool since my parents hated them and would never send me to one of them. But the schoolhouse was cheaper so the poorer families sometimes sent their girls there. Because of those circumstances I was the richest girl in the school… and instantly hated. The girls had decided on the first day of school to all bully me but I never told anyone about it… not even Abigail.

One month later, after being beaten up almost every day after school and me hiding the evidence or excusing it, I had gotten beaten up pretty badly because they had been meaner for no apparent reason. They heard a teacher who was leaving the school late who hadn't heard the fight and they ran. The teacher came to me, having not seen the other girls, and saw I had a black eye, split lip, tears in my clothes, and no boots (one girl, although I was not sure who, had stolen them).

She asked me who did the beating but I said I couldn't tell and when she started to press I said someone was waiting for me and would be at the corner soon to pick me up so I had to leave (which was a total lie that she hardly bought). I got up and walked to the corner and out of sight then ran as fast as I could, since it was also getting dark, while trying not to cry the whole way home. As soon as I saw my house I could no longer hold in the tears so I went into the backyard to cry myself out as I often did.

When I got there, however, I saw that Jeremiah was not done raking the leaves so he had not left yet. He looked at me with eyes that seemed to always look wise no matter what he was doing and I couldn't help but read his thoughts to 'hear' his reaction to me. He wasn't thinking of me, however, he was remembering something from his childhood.

_He had been beaten up on the way to his house every day for a month when he finally got too hurt to hide the results of the scuffle. When he walked into his mother's home (his father had died when he was only four from a gunshot wound from a street robber) his mother saw him and threw a fit, threatening the people who did that to him and calling them several names that he was surprised she said out loud around him, but his grandfather, who lived with them, held up a hand to silence her and then drew him aside to the back porch. 'Look at your hands.' His grandfather told him. And Jeremiah obediently looked at his hands palms up. He then looked up into his grandfathers eyes; they looked the same as the ones I saw now. _

_His grandfather said 'You have been given those hands in hopes that you will create, not destroy. That you will build, and help, and love… but not harm. That you will use those hands not just for yourself, but for others as well. Those hands are powerful and a responsibility to use. Yet when the hands and their owner are threatened, when there is no other way to defend… then the hands do this' he said as he curled his grandson's hands into fists. 'Hands have power, and the power of fists is abused. Fists are meant to only be used to defend and protect. To be used as little as possible, if not at all. But while hands are a responsibility, fists are a heavy load to bear. I will teach you what my father taught me and his father taught him. I will teach you the restraint you must learn, the patience you must learn, the tolerance and acceptance you must learn…. before you even deserve to make fists.'_

_His grandfather spent several months teaching him how to do as little damage as possible to achieve the goal of being strong. He taught him that when they give up that you must forgive completely… although that is one of the hardest things to learn about fists. _

_When the boys came to beat him up he looked them each in the eye… then looked down at his palms… then he vowed he would remember everything his grandfather taught him about fists. He hit only when he had to and did as little damage as he could. And the boys backed away and ran. He then looked down at his fists and uncurled them until his palms alone faced him. And he remembered to forgive them… and hoped he never again needed fists._

I looked into Jeremiah's eyes and realized I had been staring at him for a while. But he didn't look at me like I was being rude. He looked at me like he had meant for his eyes to tell me what his mind did. And then he drew me to the side… and taught me about fists.

After several weeks of his teaching the girls decided to attack me again. And when they did I remembered the lesson his grandfather had taught him… and that he taught me. I then looked at my fists and did what he did. When it was over I forgave the girls. I then looked at my fists… opened them into palms… and echoed his thoughts from long ago that I hoped I never again needed fists.

**I do not promote violence!!! It may seem that way so let me explain where I THINK I got this idea from because like most of the story so far I am completely lost. Anyway what I THINK I was going off of (I am not sure what caused this) is that this is this is actually, according those who I know who have taken martial arts and self defense classes, what martial arts are really about which is not necessarily about fighting but about defending yourself only as much as needed and not to attack out of vengeance or revenge (I don't know if they tell you to forgive your attackers or not in self-defense or martial arts classes I assume I put the 'forgive them afterward' there as a metaphor for not acting out of revenge or vengeance). Also I am only going on what I have been told about martial arts I do not know anything about the philosophy other than what I just put so I am sorry if I got it wrong!**


	6. Conning a Con Man

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Sorry about the wait between chapters I am sooo busy with work for semester finals it is not even close to funny so I hope this helps make up for it. By the way I actually **_**PLANNED**_** this chapter *GASP*!**

Chapter 5

Conning a Con Man

**Chicago, Illinois December 10th 1898**

Abigail and I were walking down the street with the best quality gifts that were at an affordable price. We were shopping for Christmas gifts since Christmas was only 14 days away. I stopped in front of a window full of combs, mirrors, and other various beauty products. "I remember Tabitha said she broke her hand mirror. I like that one so I'm going to buy it." Of course she never _said _she broke it… out loud anyway.

"Ok" Abigail replied. "I'm going to the clothing store across the street to see if I can find a cheap hat for Martha."

"Ok I'll join you soon!" I yelled for she was already across the street. I went inside the store and saw an old man behind the counter. I turned away from him to browse the other items in the store and saw a comb with elegant roses carved into it **(see link to picture on my profile) **that I think my mother would love to add to her collection. I then browsed the selection of hand mirrors until I found a beautiful silver-plated mirror with a small flower near the handle **(see link to picture on my profile)**. I knew Tabitha would love it. But then I considered how much those would cost. I checked the price tag on both and it totaled to 30 dollars! I couldn't afford that! It was then I heard his thoughts which would give me quite an edge if I haggled for them.

_She likes the comb and the mirror. I hope she doesn't notice the mirror is only sterling silver… or that the comb has some small cracks in it. If I make them seem more important she will never know!_

"Excuse me sir?" I asked. "How much do this comb and this mirror cost together?"

"Well" he said "since both are genuine antiques -and in mint condition no less- the total amounts to 30 dollars, which is quite a deal since that mirror is plated in real silver!"

"Real silver?" I asked sounding confused. "I'm sorry sir but you must be mistaken because this is sterling silver. And the comb has cracks in it so it isn't in mint condition at all. Perhaps you missed that."

_Drat! She's on to me! _He thought in a panic.

I continued on before he could talk saying "I do like them but I wanted to get something nicer for my mother" I said sounding reluctant and disappointed. "Oh well" I sighed as I made to go put them back on the shelf.

"Wait!" he said. "I can still sell them to you but for a slightly lesser price if you like. How about 25 dollars?"

"25 dollars?" I asked. "I bought a sterling silver brush that was more intricately engraved than this comb for 15 dollars two weeks ago!"

_Really? _He thought _She _has _to be lying. But then again I wouldn't put it past McKaverick to lower the prices of his precious store McKaverick's Keepsakes just to drive me out of business. If I make my price lower than his for the girl she will probably spread the word… but first I need to make sure she is telling the truth. "_Where did you say you bought them?"

"McKaverick's Keepsakes" I replied, feeling not at all guilty for duping him since he was most likely cheating his other customers as well.

_I knew it! He _is_ trying to out business me! I'll show him! _"How about I charge you 13 dollars for both?."

"Hmm." I said pretending to ponder the deal. "All right then." I took out the 13 dollars and left the store with my bag of purchases. I began to feel a little bit guilty but I pushed that thought aside as I went across the street to the clothing store. I couldn't wait to tell Abigail! But then I froze (thankfully I was out of the street when I did) and I realized there was no way I could explain the story without revealing my secret. With a heavy heart I walked into the clothing store.

"There you are!" Abigail said. "What took you so long?"

"I had to negotiate a little" I said while making my best effort to smile.

Unfortunately, Abigail noticed, as she always does, and said "Hey do you want to get some candy from the candy store before our next stop?"

This cheered me up since I have a horrible sweet tooth. "Sounds like a plan to me!" After buying the candy and eating it we went to the rest of the shops to buy presents. I bought Moses a stuffed rabbit, Jeremiah a new pipe and some of his favorite tobacco, Abigail a crazy quilt **(which was a quilt made of many different fabrics with a border and no specific pattern in the center, picture on my profile)** for her house since the fireplace wasn't working and it was getting cold, and Father a new book published last year by a man named Bram Stoker called _Dracula_** (TRUE FACT IT WAS PUBLISHED IN MAY THE YEAR BEFORE!!! Plus I couldn't resist XD) **since he was into mythology.

"Did you have fun shopping?" my mother asked me when I got home.

"Yes" I said. "Now I just have to keep them hidden."

"Somewhere up high to keep Moses out."

"I know Mother" I said with a smile. Then I went upstairs to take a nap.

**All I have to say is that I was laughing so hard I had trouble breathing because of the whole **_**Dracula**_** thing. Also I was looking up jewelry online for reference pictures and I think I discovered (I am not sure if this is right) that the Edwardian Era was when Edward was human… hmmm… **


	7. Christmas and Hypocrisy

_**Chapter 6**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Wow I haven't updated in so long I feel guilty… I planned this chapter as well!**

Chapter 6

Christmas and Hypocrisy

**Chicago, Illinois December 25th 1898**

It was Christmas day and Tabitha's family, Abigail, my parents, and I were gathered under the Christmas tree. It was time to open the presents and Moses got to open his first since he was the youngest. One of the worst things about this holiday for me was that I knew as soon as the gift giver handed me their present what the present was. Fortunately I had gotten very good at hiding my true feelings from reactions to thoughts so I was able to convince them that the present was a surprise.

Moses opened his gift from his parents and found a plush kitten. "Oh wow it's so cute!" he said. Then, since I was the second youngest I opened my present from Abigail. It was a sketchpad and charcoal to draw with.

"Wow thanks Abigail!" I told her, glad that I finally got to open the gifts since I had seen her think of how I would react over them a week ago.

When it got to my father's turn to open my present he said "Oh I've heard of this one! It is supposed to be about scary vampires. I hope Dracula doesn't come out of the book to suck my blood." He then pretended to nibble on my neck until I squealed out a laugh.

Later everyone sat around the dining table and had Christmas dinner. _I really like these mashed potatoes that Abigail made_, my father thought.

_I hope my new kitty will like his new home_, Moses was thinking.

And then I heard my mother pondering something I never thought she would, Something that shocked me greatly, _I wonder how I should go about convincing Elizabeth to go to the New Years Eve party at the Sutherland's?_

My mother wanted me to go to a high-society party? I couldn't believe it. Although she knew nothing about Abigail and my "battles" against them. After dinner and before bedtime my mother called me into my parents' room.

"Elizabeth I need to speak with you" she said gently. "I know that you are a free spirit but you are a young lady now and need to learn some responsibility. I have spoken to your father and we agreed that it is time you learn how to run a household and mingle with society. I know that your father and I don't do that now but we used to. You will never find a husband if you stay the way you are now." _I hope that wasn't too harsh. I am worried that we let her run too wild and that she will never learn to become a proper lady._

I was stunned by my mother's uncharacteristic words and thoughts. I could tell she wasn't going to take no for an answer when she asked about the party. I tried to find out what brought this on but she was unknowingly blocking me.

"Dear, your father and I thought that a good way to get you started would be to have you go to the New Years party at the Sutherland's. We have 4 days to run through the basics of etiquette for the party. I truly believe you can do this." _I hope she can do this._

I nodded meekly and said "very well mother." And, just like that, my life drastically shifted gears.


	8. The Party

_**Chapter 7**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**THE PROLOGUE WAS MISSING SO I RE-ADDED IT. THIS CHAPTER IS JUST BUMPED UP NOT NEW. SORRY.**

**I AM working on a new chapter FINALLY! I have lots of new stories up in the meantime.  
**

Chapter 7

Party

**Chicago, Illinois December 30th 1898 – January 1****st**** 1899**

Ever since Christmas my mother had been dead-set on getting me into the good graces of High-Society. She had bought an expensive dress, gloves, jewelry, and new rouge and lip paint to "compliment my beauty." Personally I thought the whole thing was hypocritical of her. So now I sat at my mother's vanity looking at the "new me." I heard my mother behind me thinking _she looks so beautiful! I just know she will be the belle of the ball._

I resisted the urge to snort. "Belle of the ball" indeed! I had oddly colored bronze hair, a splattering of honey colored freckles, and highly pale skin. The only good things about me were my "piano fingers" **(fingers that are longer and narrower than that of the average hand but**_** can**_** be masculine) **and my eyes. I had deep emerald eyes that were absolutely beautiful according to several people.

My mother interrupted my musings by saying "Elizabeth the party starts in half an hour you don't want to be late."

I barely stifled a grimace. "I'm coming Mother." I carefully got up from the vanity stool and walked out the door and down the stairs. Father was all ready for a last minute party Mother and he had to go to but they still wanted me to go to the Sutherlands's party.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth!" _She looks like an angel! My little princess…_

I got into the carriage my parents hired to escort me and we drove off. It was far too soon before we arrived at the Sutherland's house. As soon as I entered the front door I was assaulted with venomous thoughts. Apparently the doorway was a portal to Hell.

_Is that Elizabeth __Barlett?! She is just as ugly as Laura said._

_Look at her she isn't fit to be here especially not in that last-season dress of hers!_

_Is that the freak Randall told me about? I have to tell him she came._

The hostess called everyone to dinner and I sat toward the end in between a shrewish brunette girl with fishy eyes and a dirty blonde boy with a large acne problem. Not surprisingly, I didn't have much of an appetite and I was almost glad when it came time to dance. Almost.

The Hell that was the party then escalated as the boys wanted a chance to dance with pretty girls, hoping to sneak a feel, and the girls were practically fighting each other physically from the jealous strength of their thoughts. They seemed to revolve around a man named Edward Masen. The shallowness of the collective room's thoughts gave me a bit of a headache.

I decided to go to the gardens behind the house to escape the inferno. As I went outside I heard a soothing trickle of a fountain so I went in its direction. As I reached it I glanced around me, checking that no one else was out with me, and I pulled my pinchy boots off and stuck my feet in the water.

Apparently my large sigh of relief was very loud because I didn't hear the person behind me until they asked "may I join you?" I glanced up at them sharply and couldn't hold back a gasp. It was Edward Masen! I could see why the girls were fawning over him what with his strong square jaw, sapphire eyes, thick, wavy, brown hair, and overall handsome features.

I instantly became wary but took a risk and said "go ahead although I'm surprised you would want to."

"And why is that?" he asked in confusion as he pulled off his shoes and socks as well.

"Don't you know who I am?" I said in bewilderment. I couldn't see how _anyone_ at that party could not know. Unfortunately.

"Yes, you're Elizabeth Barlett are you not?"

"Yes. But don't you know my family's views?"

"Yes and that is why I am with you and not them."

I read his mind and saw he was being completely sincere! In that instant I fell in love.

I heard the people in the house count down. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And the world erupted in fireworks.

**OK yes I know it is a **_**very**_** cheesy ending but I just felt like being cheesy so :P And it is far from over don't worry.**


End file.
